My Rescuer
by Jessicagreenblue
Summary: My Rescuer is a story that I hope to get a lot of reviews on, I hope you like it!
1. 5 year old

One day there was a princess named Sarah. She was simply beautiful! Every man in the kingdom wanted to marry her, but one day Bartamose came, a feared pirate and a mans that had his name inked into the list to go to hell. He hated Sarah's family, so he had devoted his life to kill the family of Turners(Sarah's last name). He took her parents, and her dear sister. Sarah was 5 at the time. He was about to take her life to but just when Bartamose was about to finish the job, she was rescued by a man, he was a pirate. He was the hero and killed Bartamose. She saw his face, only once. It's was tan, there was eye liner around his eyes to protect him from the sun. His black hair was wild and had trinklets and beads running through it. His mouth was shut and his red lips gave her a smile. He carried her off somewhere, she didn't know where because it was night. He gave her a parcel, he told her not to open it until tomorrow. He lay her down by the beach and took off his coat and laid t around her, he said goodbye and sang her to sleep. She never for got his song,  
Sweet dreams of the sea,  
Come and hold me,  
Keep me warm across the sea.  
Rock me in the boat of dreams,  
Show me treasure and wonder,  
Keep me safe in your deep dreams.  
  
Keep me safe,  
Keep me safe,  
Someday I'll join your crew,  
I'll sail to the sea,  
Keep me safe, keep me safe,  
Keep, me, safe, in, your, dreams.  
  
She woke up the next morning on the beach, the man's coat still over her keeping her warm from the ocean breeze. She wondered why she was on the beach, where was her mother coming to wake her up? Then she remembered the sequence of events of last night. She refused to go back to her home. She lay back down, sand in her hair and cried, covering herself with the coat. 


	2. 19 years later

19 years later.  
  
"Get up! You lazy codfish! Get up!" Oh no, thought Sarah, today she started a job at the harbor today, helping boats out. Oh well, she thought, it's better than being at this stupid orphanage. She got out of her cot. Her dirty feet touched the dusty floor of the dank smelly room. She pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a green linen shirt. She walked over to the mirror and examined herself, flowing blond hair fell to her waist, and it was filled with sand and dirt. Her skin smudged with muck her clothes torn. She tied a scarf around her waist, just in case any pirates came. Her steely green-gray-blue eyes had a permanent lust in them, intimidating, she thought, she made sure to put on lots of eye liner. Her lips never smiled, she put on all her necklaces to hide the. scar the Bartamose had gave her when about to slice her throat. She put her hair in two identical braids and put her beads in. She could have been mistaken for a pirate if only she had a sword tied to her waist.  
She said goodbye to Artan, the orphanage's caretaker. She hoisted her bag that held her little amount of belongings, grabbed her only coat (that she never wore) and walked out the door. The orphanage was only two miles from the harbor. When she got there she went to the manager.  
"I'm here for the boating job." He eyed her up and down.  
"Are you Sarah? From the orphanage?" She nodded. He continued to stare at her, why is this taking so long?  
"So am I in?" She looked at him hard.  
"You sure you can do this job? You're a girl. What if some pirate started wooin' ya?" He laughed at his words. In quicker than a second he was facedown on the dock gasping for air.  
"Oh I don't think that we'll have to worry about that." She let him go. He got up and said,  
"Okay you're in, but I'll get you back for that. You'll pay, don't worry." He walked off. She felt proud.  
"Miss? Miss, can you help me tie me boat here?" called a young lad who was steering an enormous boat with the name, Marietta on the side.  
"This is a nice boat you got here. Why the name Marietta?" She asked tying the last knot.  
"Well, Marietta was my cousin, Marietta Turner. Yeah, no body really knows what happened to the turners except that there whole family was found dead in the black smith shop. I fully respected her, so I named my ship after her. I was supposed to meet her daughter, Sarah on the fourth of July but no one knows where she is, they never saw her again." He looked up at the girl. She stared at him.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Riley Turner." He stuck out his hand.  
"I'm Mariah Miles" she lied, shaking his.  
"Well, I'm going to hit the nearest bar. Care to join me?"  
"Nah, I'm good, you know, I gotta do my job."  
"Okay, your loss. Be seeing ya Mariah." He walked off. She fled to the nearest bathroom and sat, staring. She would not let herself cry, she never did, she couldn't cry because she was not that foolish little 5 year old anymore, she was a 16 year old girl, she was going to be a pirate and find the man who saved her from Bartamose.  
She didn't go back to the orphanage that day, she slept on the beach, and she didn't want to go back there. It just wasn't right. 


	3. Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Three months had passed since she met her cousin, she was doing her job when a pirate ship came up. It had skull and crossbones on it. The Black Pearl. A man stepped out. He came up to her and asked her where the nearest bar was, she gave him directions and he made his way. He glance up at her and smiled,  
"Thanks love." His face. it, it was her hero. she followed him, he went into the bar and sat down at a table in the corner, ordered a couple mugs of rum and downed them. He ordered a couple more mugs and then waked over to a lady; he must have been flirting with her because she and he started getting a little love-like. He bought her some rum and walked out of the bar after she had slapped him for saying something. Keeping deep in the shadows she followed him back to the harbor. He got aboard his ship and went to the wheel and stood there, gazing out into the water. He glanced down at the harbor, he seemed to be looking for something, his eyes met her hiding place and lingered there. but moved on. Had he seen her? Alarmed she ran down the dock she kept running, she was still running when a man jumped in front of her. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" She had collided with the man.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! She looked up into his eyes, he really was her rescuer. It was really him.  
"How-ya-doing-love? Say, commme onn up ttoo me ship 'n have ssomme fun!" His words were a little slurred from having too much rum.  
"Okay." She breathed. He didn't know who she was. he couldn't possibly recognize her, she was not that little 5 year old anymore. This should be exciting! She climbed aboard The Black Pearl.  
"Here," shouted the man. "Have some rum!" Sarah had indeed had rum ever since she was ten, but she had limited herself to only two mugs.  
"Sure," he handed her a mug. "So, what's your name?" she asked.  
"Captain J-Jack Ssssparrow luve! Say! Do you know the song , "Yo Ho!"?"  
"Sure!" And so they downed their rum and danced and sang "Yo Ho" all night long. Around 1:00 in the morning Jack finally said that he'd better get some shut eye and headed into his cabin. Sarah maid her way down the ladder to the boat. She was feeling VERY woosy at the moment, she had downed 5 mugs of rum. It was to much for her system, she fell off the ladder into the water, unconscious. 


	4. A Dip

"You okay luv?" asked a voice. No, she thought, I want to stay in these warm covers. wait, covers? This was not her bed! Where was she?! She opened her eyes. There, inches away was Jack Sparrow's face. She tried to sit up but Jack pushed her back down.  
"I wouldn't do that love." She then realized that she was naked. She screamed.  
"Oy! Keep it down love, don't want to wake me crew." She looked frantically around; her clothes were hanging to dry on the wall. How did they get wet?  
"Explain everything to me at once Sparrow!"  
"Okay, well, you were just leaving me ship after you had downed some rum; I guess you had too many mugs so ya fell off the ladder into the water. I heard the splash from inside me cabin," he gestured to the room. "And I got ye out and I brought you in and laid you in me bed. That's it."  
"And did you take off me clothes.?"  
"No of course not! Though I probably would've liked it.,"He chuckled to himself, "I had dear Marry come in an undress yeh." She thought this over; she owed him an apology and a thank you now! Life couldn't get any worse for her! She never had apologized to anyone let alone a thank you!  
"Could you leave?!" she said, quite loudly.  
"Alright, you can come and check with me when you're finished." He exited the room. Sarah took a moment to look at his room. It was very fine. There were clean linens in the closets, nice floorboards. But there was something that caught her eye. It was a single parcel, a little teddy bear. She remembered that teddy bear, it was hers, its name was Teddy. She used to own it as a 5 year old. She pulled on her clothes, grabbed the bear and went to see Jack.  
"Since when does Jack Sparrow own a teddy bear?" She said grinning. He looked at the teddy bear and smiled, "It was a gift from me niece." and turned back to the wheel. Why was he hiding it?  
"So Jack, I was wondering if I could join your crew. I need a job. I could clean, I lived in an orphanage and I got very good at cleaning." Jack looked at her hard, "You sure you're a good cleaner?" I nodded. "Sure, why not, I could always use some extra help." I smiled. "Thanks" it was one true thank you to me.  
"We're going to be sailing off to Tortuga tomorrow, could you "fetch" me some things?"  
"Do you mean steal?" He nodded.  
"But take with you some gold just in case." He threw her a sack.  
"I'll be back, don't leave without me." She headed for town. She was very good at "fetching" some things. She went back to the ship.  
"Wow. No trouble at all?!" He asked. This woman was a VERY good thief! Useful, he thought.  
"Yep. I got you some rum." He was overjoyed, he and rum were meant to be together.  
So they set sail the next day. Sarah; cleaning, cleaning, cleaning. Jack stopped by to inspect her work.  
"Very good. You better come for dinner, I shall introduce you to me crew!" and so they walked down to the galley where there was a gigantic table and a feast set upon it. Sarah sat next to Jack. They settled down to the table. Jack introduced them to Sarah, most of them said good remarks, however there were some like the old man by the name of Pappy with whitening hairs that said "Say sweets, share a bed with me, that way I'll get a better view of the action!" Everyone laughed at this, everyone except Sarah who stayed silent. Once the crew was introduced they ate. Jack noticed how little Sarah took onto her plate.  
"Hey love, come on fill yourself up! It's free!" Sarah shook her head, she didn't dare eat too much, she had to have her looks sometimes, not eating that much was an important part of it. "No, I really need me looks sometimes and this is one of them." She said quietly so that only Jack could hear. He laughed out loud.  
"Looks?" he asked, "You've got your looks so eat!"  
"No, really Jack, I mustn't eat to much."  
"Oh yeah? Well you better open your mouth!" He grabbed some mash potatoes and threw them in her face. Everything got quiet, all eyes on Jack or Sarah.  
"Well Jack, open yours!" she grabbed a plate full of spaghetti and shoved it in his face and down his front.  
"Bring it on!" he shouted and that's were the food fight began. about 5 minutes later all action stopped because there was no more food to throw everyone laughed and started clean up by the order of Jack. Everyone was covered in food.  
Later that night Sarah decided to take a little swim, why not? The water's great! Besides, it would give her probably the only chance she had to wash herself, and her clothes. She took out her trinkets and beads and all her non-water items that she was wearing and jumped in. The water was very warm. Even though it was salty she gulped in some through her mouth. She wanted to see the ships hull, she drove through, down, down. When she came to the other side she saw a dark figure just below the surface watching her, it was from a distance so she couldn't distinguish it. SHARK she thought. She pulled out her dagger, the only effect she brought with her, just in case. She hesitated but then drove towards the shark. she was about to jab it when, a burst of bubbles came out. She then realized that it was Jack Sparrow, spying on her. They rose to the surface. How dare him! She thought. What in tar nation was he doing!?  
"Sorry love, I was just, fixing something." He smiled wearily.  
"Oh, oh really, where is your fixing tools?" she said, ready to throw a perfectly good lecture about spying.  
"Well, I better get back on deck."  
"Don't you even try Sparrow! WHY were you spying on me!? You stupid oaf!..." the flame was lit and the firework going off. She gave him a very good lecture on spying and invading her personal space and what not. In the end she slapped him in the face and he learned his lesson. 


	5. British and Wounds

Narrator:  
  
Jack got dressed and headed down to the wheel. It was a bright sunny day. He laughed out loud. Nothing could get better than this. I'm the captain of The Black Pearl, I'm here holing the wheel on a bright sunny day without a care in the world!  
"Jack! We got ourselves some solders on our tail!" Came Will's voice. Will was an old friend of Jack. He climbed up to the nest, Will was right, there was the stupid British again, would they ever learn, ya just can't catch Captain Jack Sparrow!  
"Bring out the cannons!" Yelled Jack. And the battle began, soon, the British left, but one of the men yelled:  
"We'll get you Sparrow! You'll pay!" He chuckled to himself. Why did they even bother! What a waist of time!  
"Captain! We need to get somewhere ashore, now! We need supplies to bandage up the injuries!" Yelled Will. Yes, I should have gotten those things in Tortuga, but oh well.  
"Well stop at Salesburg! Well be there in about an hour and a half! Can we hold it in that long?!" There was a pause in witch Will asked the injured if they could hold out for at least an hour and a half.  
"Yes! Now move!" Came Will. That sounded like an order.. ah well, ya couldn't blame the ill. And so they sailed. They made it to Salesburg in an hour.  
"Alright, crew go and get me all the supplies that you can get!" even he went off searching. Me poor crew, he thought. He came back to the ship in 20 minutes after he had left with some ointment, bandages, and other medicines. He went down to the room were the ill were kept and gasped, dear Sarah had been shot in the arm. Immediately he made sure that she was patched up. Even if there were worse injuries.  
"You okay love?" he asked setting her on the table. "Marry, Jem, come and mend her now!" The ladies obeyed. Jack helped the others, however he kept a close watch on Sarah. She couldn't, not now! Will kept spotting Jack looking over at her. He came over to where Jack was working and whispered,  
"So Jack, do you fancy Sarah? I must say, if I weren't married to Elizabeth I would certainly want to have her." He chuckled.  
"You know that pirates don't love Will, remember, I don't love anybody, not until I'm absolutely sure." He whispered back. 


	6. meeting for a second time

Sarah's POV: Well, I'm all mended; I couldn't help but notice that Jack made sure that I was taken care of immediately, even when there were worse injuries than mine on board. Jack can't possibly, no, not the famous Jack Sparrow for me? Sure I know that he's definitely given up his virginity but never would I expect him to go for me! Why? Why did he have my teddy bear? Could he possibly be.  
  
Narrator: Jack walked up to Sarah's cabin and knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute!" Came the reply. "Okay. You can come in now." Jack walked through the door.  
"Hello Jack. What is it?"  
"Just checking in on you. What were you doing fighting? Usually the women stay down below and mend the ill. Why?"  
"I'm not like any other girl Jack. You should know that, why else would I have been working at the docks before you brought me on?" He thought this over.  
"Your so, different Sarah. I like that in a girl." He chuckled to himself. "Where did you come from anyway, I swear, your like a book without any ink in it, yet I see the writer writing things down frantically." Sarah had no intention of telling anybody about her past. She wanted to forget, only that.  
"I came from an orphanage." She said quietly.  
"Did yer mum not want ye? How did you end up there?"  
"My family was killed." She said flatly, no tone in her voice.  
"What's your last name again?" Sarah hesitated for a moment, drooping her head.  
"T- Turner" Jack was silent, he stood there looking down at her scrunched in a ball with her back facing it. So, that's why she lied to me. She's really Sarah Turner, the lost royal.  
"Yer safe with me Sarah. He pulled out the teddy bear from his coat and gave it to her. "It's yours. I'm your rescuer." At this she looked up. Jack stared at her face, smiling, why was her face so blank, it was as if she was in a zone, lost in her world of memories. Her empty blue-green-gray eyes gazing up at him with a pail face. Two words escaped her light pink lips, "Thank you" They sat there staring at each other, two old acquaintances meeting for a second time. 


	7. Seducing and Loving

"Jack!" came Will's voice. "You better get down here!" He hurriedly left the room. Sarah sat there gazing at the door. She got up and went over to her belongings bag and got out her single diary where she kept EVERYTHING! She wrote down this: Jack and I finally met, he knows that I am the damsel in distress. I thank him. Maybe he will stop going for me, not that I don't want that to happen, because I don't. He's really sweet, I hope to go on an adventure! I want to become a pirate! Just like Jack! Maybe I could captain his ship with him, I could learn over time. It would be great, if only I could see Emily again, I miss her so much, I heard that she was going to Odwalla in May and staying until July. I hope to run into her! We are going to Gets next I think, we'll probably stay at Odwalla for a night! Then I could meet her! Good night journal, wish me luck to get Jack and see Emily!  
  
"Jack, she asked the next morning. Can we go to Odwalla, after Salesburg?" He stared out into the ocean.  
"And why would ye want to go there love?"  
"Well, I wanted to see a friend, she's a great pirate, captain of The Boondock." Jack turned around, "What's her name?"  
"Emily, Emily Allder" Jack rubbed his forehead. "Ah yes, Emily of the Barrons. Listen love, I really don't want to run into Emily again."  
"And why not?" asked Sarah, curious and grinning.  
  
Because she hates me after I tried to seduce her." Sarah burst out laughing. "I bet she slapped you! Then she probably sent for the police to track you down for it!" she doubled over.  
"Well, that's exactly what she did do to me, and another thing." He said quietly, but he couldn't help grinning, Sarah's laughter was so true, why didn't she smile? Still, she was one VERY pretty girl, he couldn't help but admire her features.  
"Oy. What's all this about?" asked Will. "I wanted to go over to Odwalla to see me friend, Emily Allder, and Jack had, quite, a, coincidence, with her,." Said Sarah gasping in between breaths. "Oh, yes, Dear Emily." Will chuckled. First, she slapped ye, then she beat cha in a swordfight, then she sent some police men after him, chasing him out of Atlantis for seducin' her." Will couldn't help but laugh. Sarah looked over at Jack, "You got beat in a sword fight, by my friend?" Jack nodded, embarrassment giving him a bear hug. Sarah and Will were on the ground laughing.  
"Oh so what, stop laughing!" He grabbed them both and chucked them in the water. They bobbed up to the surface still laughing, "Hey Jack! Wait until I tell everyone that you chucked me and Will into the water all because your embarrassed about getting slapped by a girl!" called Sarah. They were both still laughing when they climbed aboard. 


	8. A Secret in the Night

"Jack, we were only kidding." Said Will.  
"Just forget about it, let's move on." Said Jack. He was not in a good mood. Sarah, her laughter, it was beautiful! Within the hour they went down for dinner. Everything went well. By the end Sarah was ready to hit the hay. She climbed over to her cabin, those potatoes were good! If only she could have more. She made plans to herself to later that night go to the kitchens and get some. She climbed into her bad and went to sleep. She woke up about midnight and crept to the kitchens. But when she got there, she heard bustling; she decided it would be best if she stayed in the shadows. She crept through the kitchen till she found the man. It was Jack Sparrow, as always, getting his rum. But it was odd, she stayed in the shadows, she could feel something was up. Jack walked over to the corner and pulled out the floorboard. What was he looking at? She climbed up to the rafters and inched her way towards him. He had in his hand a picture, who was it? She crept closer, he then laid the picture carefully inside a single box and took out a note book and started writing, and what was he writing? Sarah didn't think that Jack Sparrow would be the one to carry such a thing, he must've wanted it a secret. She crept back to her cabin, she didn't want to be discovered so easily, maybe she could find out what was in the journal, and who was in that picture? She had to find out, she made plans for tomorrow night, what was Jack hiding? She fell asleep. 


	9. Jack, family,memories

The next day Jack announced that they were headed for Odwalla. Yes! Thought Sarah, now I can see Emily!  
"Set sail for Odwalla men! We should be there within a fortnight if the weather permits it." Sarah went straight to her dictionary.  
  
Jack said that we're going to Odwalla tomorrow. I'll get to see Emily! But, what will I wear? Better start deciding. Yes! Emily, I'll be seeing you. And you'll see Jack as well! Maybe you can teach me to swordfight! Then I can beat Jack, just as you have! Good bye for today journal. See you tomorrow Emily!  
  
"Sarah, you better get down and help the cook." Jack ordered. Sarah groaned, the cook was named Vonsare, he was fat and always never ceased to insult Sarah. Along with him, Pappy was always in the galley. Why this?  
"Jack, are you certain that there's no other jobs?" She asked timidly.  
"Are you telling me that you don't want to your job?" He asked with a smile.  
"No, no. I'll get to the kitchens straight away." She climbed down to the kitchens.  
"Hello miss Sarah." Said Vonsare happily, "Listen, I need you to go over to the potato rack and peel me 50 potatoes. You'll be in there all alone so watch out!" He said sarcastically.  
"Oh I'm so scared, come help me!" replied Sarah in a fake voice. She closed the cellar door behind her. Thinking to herself. Then she stopped, mid walk a realized something, this was the room that she had walked into the night that she had been spying on Jack. She dared to risk it; she undid the floorboard and found a single wooden box. She double-checked that the coast was clear and opened the lid to reveal.  
  
Her mother's jewelry box. She twisted the handle and cranked the box, a woman came up, dancing with a man, her mother and father. A tune came out, it was very, very faint with age, but Sarah, recalled back a memories of her mother singing that song to her, right before she used to go to bed. She sang it softly to herself, so familiar, yet distant. She then pulled out the photograph that she had seen Jack holding, it was her family, she looked into the faces, she remembered them like one would remember the back of their hand. Those people, their warm hugs, welcomes, of only. she felt tears in her eyes but would dare not let them over. She must live on with life. That was her past, put it behind her. Then she saw the old journal that Jack had been writing in. She opened it and started to read, June 22 1912 I don't know why I took these things from the little girl, I guess that, well, I guess I was just being stupid. But I can't return them now, I'm on a ship that's leaving for Tortuga. Ahh well, in case she ever runs into me, maybe she'll recognize these things. Why this? She thought. She kept reading, Jack seemed to have written in her old diary quite a few times, just, little scrawls. But it still said some important things. At last she came to yesterday's date, she read, June 2 1931 Sarah, she has these blue-green-gray eyes, they capture my attention lots. Her golden hair is spectacular. She has a fine body, great for bed!But she never smiles. Why? Maybe it was because if her past or something. If only she'd show her affections for me! I am Jack Sparrow, no lady can't fall in love with Jack. Will thinks that I love her, it's, it's true but. Sarah just doesn't know it. Much too bad that she's friends with dear Emily, but ahwell. I'll just have to live with it. I would probably die if I ever found out that someone was reading this. I have to go. Bye  
  
But one thing for sure, I love Sarah and I hope that she'll become a pirate, we could captain a ship together!  
  
It was the longest entry that he'd written. So it was true, he did love me. But he doesn't like it that I never smile. He will have to get over that, and get over the fact that me and Emily are friends.  
"Sarah?" Came a voice. Quickly she grabbed a bag of potatoes and covered the box. "What have you been doing in here for the past 5 hours? You better have gotten some serious potato work done!" said Vonsare. "Sorry Vonsare, thought I'd take a short nap, must've accidentally fell into a deep sleep." She laughed and yawned her best real yawn. "Well you better get it moving then, dinner is in an hour, you still have 50 potatoes to peel and to make it more interesting, I'm going to put Pappy in here with yeh." He chuckled and called, "Hey Pappy, she says sure! Come on in!" Sarah stared at him, he would pay! Never would she live without knowing that he got repayment! Pappy walked bye, grinning his cracked tooth smile. He sat down on the sack and looked down on her, "Hello Sarah." He smiled again and bent down. "Don't even think about it!" She pushed him against the wall, making sure that the box was covered. "Don't you dare lay another mover on me or I'll cut off yer mula so that cha know!" "Alright, alright." He said wearily, "No more moves, I get it." She let him go. "But I'll still hang around." "You two have a great time." Said Vonsare, grinning. "Get over there! Now!" she ordered Pappy, he walked over to the far wall. She quickly stowed away the box and covered it silently with the floor board. "Alright, you can come out now. But don't you dare lay any! I'm warning you!" "Rats, yeh didn't strip!" He chuckled. It took half an hour for Sarah to finish the potato peeling, amazingly, Pappy didn't ask any bad questions, he asked her things like, "Did you like the orphanage?" It was a good question. She got finished and went to her cabin to write a few pages on what she had seen and read. She went down for diner, act normal, act normal. She skimmed through dinner, and went to bed. 


End file.
